


Fire & Ice: Our First Kiss

by Phoenix2312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2312/pseuds/Phoenix2312
Summary: Isabelle is like fire, burning flames and white hot passions. Raphael is like Ice, cold and hard with so much hiding just under the surface. They shouldn't work. But somehow they do. A three part series about their firsts as they navigate their strange new relationship and Raphael's asexual nature. This is their first kiss.





	Fire & Ice: Our First Kiss

Isabelle reaches up with trembling fingers, she’s never been this nervous (or this desperate) before. 

She can feel every muscle in her body each one pulled tightly like the strings on a violin. Just one wrong move and she’s going to snap.

Her fingers brush smooth, cool skin. His cheek feels like ice and it makes her shiver. She’s so hot. Her body feels like she might just catch on fire. 

Isabelle knows she is like the flames, that she burns white hot leaving a trail of destruction in her wake... and she’s never cared. This is who she is. 

To the contrast Raphael is like ice, with his hard and cold exterior. But he is deep, so much more than what you see on the surface. She looks into his dark eyes and he pierces her very soul. It’s fitting somehow. 

His eyelids flutter shut at her touch and she cups his cheek, stroking her thumb along his sharp jawline.

“Are you sure?” she stares hungrily into his face and waits with batted breath.

After a long pause he opens his eyes and looks at her.

“Yes. But we have to go slow.” She just nods.

Tentatively she moves in closer. Her breasts come into contact with his hard chest just as he brings his hands to cups her slender waist.

Her eyes drop to his lips. She leans in.

When her lips come into contact with his she jolts at the stark contrast. Her warm lips connecting with his cool ones.

Isabelle feels him tense, almost imperceptibly, but she feels it- so she waits. A few seconds later his hands squeeze harder on her waist and he pushes his body closer into her. 

It’s all the incentive she needs.

It takes all of her restraint not to give into her temptations and kiss him hard and hot, because she wants him so much that her whole body aches. She is used to giving into her passions, being consumed by the flames of desire that lap at her skin, like waves lapping at a waiting shore.

Slowly she begins to move her lips against his. It’s light and gentle and she can feel him exploring this new sensation.

Knowing she is his first sends another rush of heat through her. Moving her hands behind his neck she pushes her fingers into his hair and kisses him just a little harder.  
He flinches slightly, his whole body full of tension but he doesn’t pull away from her. 

Eventually she runs her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking permission. With only a slight hesitation Raphael parts his lips for her. She can’t help the feeling of surprise and joy that washes over her.

They kiss for a long time. What feels like hours. And it’s everything Isabelle’s ever hoped it would be. His hands, now wrapped tightly around her back, their bodies flush together.  
She’s craving more. She’s reaching a point of no return, and not wanting to push her luck she pulls away breathless.

Raphael’s lips are swollen his eyes still closed. He runs his tongue along his lips. He is so beautiful like this. 

When he finally opens his eyes, she can see that his pupils are blown wide, he looks hungry. She lets out a little groan and looks away as heat shoots down to her core. 

He chuckles low in his throat but doesn’t take his eyes off of her.

“That was…” 

He can’t seem to find the words, it causes her to look back up at him. Prompting him with her eyes to say more.

“That wasn’t really what I expected it would be like… kissing I mean.”

Isabelle’s heart sinks through her chest into the floor. She feels like the fire inside of her has be reduced to ash. Tears prick the corners of her eyes as she stares defiantly at the floor willing herself not to cry. She knew this was an experiment and that it may not go the way she wanted it to. 

Then she feels one of his hands move to her chin. He coaxes her head up until their eyes meet again.

“Isabelle.”

Her name on his lips is music to her soul. Her heart skips a beat despite her disappointment.

“What I mean to say is that kissing you, it wasn’t anything like I thought it would be. I’ve never wanted to kiss anyone, I’ve just never been interested. But you, mi amor, you make me feel what I didn’t think was possible. You make me want to kiss you. You make me want to try more.”

As suddenly as they’d died the flames inside of her erupt white hot once again. Her heart swells with an emotion she isn’t quite ready to describe. Instead she just leans in closer to him.

“Kiss me.”

And with a sly smile, he does.


End file.
